I'll Wait
by FiftyShadesOfStelena
Summary: Stefan Salvatore serves in the Army but suffers injuries in which he meets an volunteer nurse called Elena Gilbert and they begin a bond which starts to grow but what if her ex began to show up in the picture?
1. Meet Stefan Salvatore

**Chapter One: Meet Stefan Salvatore**

It was April '2011 in the sunny Mystic Falls and Stefan was an noble young boy who did well with the ladies but none never interested him, Stefan never made any regrets not for one moment. As Stefan began to grow into a young lad his father and him had been discussing weather if now was the right time to sign up for the army...

Stefan had always tried to make excuses to avoid the subject, Stefan's mother was loved by the town because she was known for her beauty but also her love and kindness. Stefan's father was the opposite because he only cared for the town and no one else because his main job was working for the town council but also working in the stock work.

Time to time Stefan would take time from his family life to spend time with his friends from college, he enjoyed sports such as football, basketball and jogging. Although Stefan was a ladies man he didn't spend much time with the ladies as most of them would just watch him play sports or none had the courage to go up and speak to him.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months but sadly his dad became ill from an virus in which the doctors tried to treat but it was too late to treat, Stefan wouldn't leave his dads bedroom ever since it had gotten worse.

Right in the corner is a chair in which Stefan had been sleeping in, napping in and also been watching his dad rest. Stefan dad sometimes requested for his son to read a book that they both enjoyed, from time to time Stefan's mother would come into the room just to get little special moments with her beloved husband.

Stefan hadn't showered in days because of him not wanting to leave his fathers sight but his mother requested that he should shower, Stefan just stood there... feeling the hot water burn his flesh as he looked blankly to the floor of the shower because he was watching his father slowly drift away. Stefan often worries if his father is in pain and if he was, was there something that he could do.

Stefan wrapped the towel around his waist while getting out the shower, Stefan looked in the bathroom mirror but then suddenly heard footsteps and a manly voice "I'm sorry, there is nothing else we can do for your husband... he is terribly ill" then he heard a pause as he heard tears coming from his mothers eyes "Listen if you give these to him, I can grantee that he will go peacefully and he wont be in any pain".

Months turned in years and they were dark months, Stefan's father was drifting away as Stefan barely heard a breath from his lips. Stefan sat by his fathers side constantly as it began to end, Stefan held his fathers hand in his with his lips gently sitting on top of his hand.

Tears dripping from his eyes as his lays next to her husband, Stefan's mother kept kissing his forehead as he spoke slowly "Son...I know...that you don't...want to speak of this but...whatever you choose to...join the army...it would be your choice...I won't force you any longer".

Stefan slightly smiled as he nodded "Promise...me" His father spoke as opened his arms slightly for a hug, Stefan blabbed "Yes...I promise" Stefan opened his arm to approve the hug. Stefan felt his mothers arms join them "I love you both...so...much" Stefan didn't want to speak so he let his mother respond "We love you...after everything you had done for you and your family".

Stefan watched his mother and father kiss farewell "God rest my angel into peaceful comfort as he gazes upon us" His mother spoke while stroking her husbands cheek.

That was the night Stefan's father passed away...

 **Couple of days later...**

Stefan and his mom had prepared the funeral for their lost one, Stefan sat on the couch with his friends but he wouldn't speak to any of them but instead he would revise his speech. Stefan blanked everything out even his own mother.

The limo arrived outside the house, Stefan stood out the house and nothing changed... people walking down the path with their shopping bags like it was just an normal day. Stefan's dad was just there, laying there in the casket while random strangers stood to watch us mourn as they got into the car behind the limo.

The ceremony went as planned and it was Stefan's turn for his speech, he took a deep breath as he let go of his mothers hand and walked up to the microphone as his shaky hands were holding the piece of paper.

" _Hi_ ,

 _Urm. thank you for being here on this dark day to honour my father James Arthur Salvatore. A couple of days ago I lost a father and a best friend, although not many loved him he was a strong, brave and independent human being._

 _I've learn many things from my father... things like how to shave_ "

The crowd laughed as Stefan's eyes began to water as he continued his speech

" _What I'm trying to say is that before this all happened is that we began discussing about my future and that I should join the army, just like my father did when he was my age and well... I've always tried to avoid the subject but as he was lying there he told me to follow my own path and to do what I want and that is what I shall do as a promise to him._

 _So dad wherever you are, hope your gazing upon me with a big smile on your face_ ".

Stefan took a breath as he had finished his speech, Everyone went up and placed followers upon his grave as "Summer of 69" song was playing as it was his request.

Stefan was alone, standing by his dads newly resting place as he felt someone touch his shoulder "Hey" It was a female voice Stefan turned around "I'm so sorry for your loss". Stefan felt arms around him "Do I know you?" he asked. The girl smiled "I'm Stacy... I was in your" Stefan cut her off "Your were in my geography class" Stacy nodded.

Stefan noticed his mom get into the car "I better get going.." Stacy stopped him "Do you want to go for a drink?" Stefan looked at his mom then at Stacy, Stefan nodded in agreeing as he didn't want to be there while his own mom mourns in the same house.

 **Couple Hours Later...**

Stefan was tipsy before he knew it but he didn't care as it got his dead father off his mind, Stacy was flirting as she took it as an opportunity . "Lets get you home" Stacy placed his arm around her neck, they walked out the bar but bumped into someone "Watch it!" Stefan yelled but then heard an familiar voice "Stefan? Mate what are you doing here?" Stefan looked up to see his best friend "I came here to drink and party" Stefan took sip from his beer bottle.

"Stefan, your not in your right mind to drink... right now" Stefan punched his own mates face "You CAN'T tell me what to do!" but it went so fast that his best friend punched him back and he landed on the floor. "Get home Stefan... before you kill yourself".

Stacy helped him up and began heading in another direction "Your not in the right mind to go home in this state" and they ended up at hers, but as soon as they got in Stefan felt her lips on his. "Where your parents?" Stefan whispered but Stacy giggled "They are in Georgia for work...so we have this place to ourselves" Stacy began to untie Stefan's tie and before they knew it, they were getting it on on the living room floor...


	2. Meet Elena Gilbert

It was April '2011 in Sunny Newton County, Georgia which was just a couple of miles from Mystic Falls and Elena was the sweet girl next door, she was popular with the community as she helped out a lot in volunteering by any chance she could get.

Elena lived with her mom,dad and brother and they were quiet wealthy but that never crossed her mind because she never cared about her families wealth but instead she cared about the people in need, Elena's mom and dad were popular in that town as they helped pay out for buildings which still stand today.

Elena took time into her studies as she enjoyed medicine, she would study at Sarah Lawrence College for a couple of months as it was in New York but she would volunteer in charity markets for children or farmer markets.

Elena's parents would try and set her up with wealthy rich boys her age but none interested her as they only cared for her looks than her personality, although she had taken one boy a chance by the name Damon Andrews Peterson ...

(Yes I changed Damon last name as in this story Stefan and Damon aren't brothers)

Damon was sweet for the first couple of months but he had began to be obsessed with himself so Elena had broken things up with him which didn't make them happy.

When Elena would have free time she would go shopping with her friends from college or even for a swim if the weather was nice, Elena was admired by many young boys but she grew up with one called Matt Jonathan Donavan. Matt was like a brother to her... if there was something she couldn't tell her parents, she would go straight to Matt which she adored doing because she knew that Matt had not feelings towards her and that she had no feelings towards him.

When Elena was younger she would have a strict schedule, her days are all planned out. She would get up in the morning then have breakfast, math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch, tennis lessons, dance lessons but sometimes both then French tutor, piano lesson, then she'd eat dinner and after dinner she would spend time with her family and then she'd catch up on some reading if she felt up to it.

However ever since she reached the age of 19 she began to do things on her own but would sometimes have to ask for her parent's agreement or opinion, which made her stressful at times as she wanted to do things that she wanted and not being forced by others.

Elena was a nature girl, she enjoyed bike rides, swimming and even gardening but her dream was to become a doctor to help cure the ill and the ones with bad health.


	3. My Promise

The sun was shining through the violet blinds of Stacy's bedroom, which shined into Stefan's eyes and then he saw a female arm resting over his abs but as he turned to face this other individual he felt her move. Stefan slowly and quietly sat up on the bed to quickly place his boxers on as he stood up, "Good Morning" He heard her speak which made him jump "Oh, Good morning". Stefan went to face the mirror as he began to button up his shirt, "How much did you let me drink last night?" Stefan placed his palm on his forehead.

Stacy brought her duvet closer to her body as she sat up "a lot... actually" Stacy smiled. Stefan placed his tie around his neck as he noticed his bruised cheek "What happened?" he questioned, Stacy stood up and walked closer to examine it while covering herself with the duvet "It must of been when you punched Danny" Stefan sighed. "I punched my best friend... I need to get home" Stacy nodded as she understood.

Stefan arrived home that morning and as he entered the front door he noticed a bills on the side desk that hadn't been opened "Stefan! Is that you?" he hears the voice of his mother and as he turns to face her she sees the bruised cheek "Oh My God! What happened! Where have you been!" Stefan's mom slightly moved his face to the side to get a better view "Who did this to you?", Stefan's mom was worried but Stefan pushed past her heading straight to the stairs "I'm tired".

Stefan reached his bedroom and laid flat on his bed and faced the ceiling but then as he turned to his side he noticed a picture in a frame and the picture was of himself and his dad posing with a basketball, Stefan grew tears and spent the rest of the night cuddling the picture frame until he could fall asleep.

Stefan's mom was sitting on the patio starring up to the night sky "I miss you already James" she kissed her palm blew the kiss to the sky.

During the night Stefan began to dream...

'Loud bangs of bombs, the loud noise of the bullets dropping onto the hard gravel makes him shiver and then he noticed where he was, Stefan touched the uniform he was wearing and it was the army camouflage colours. "Solider Salvatore!" He heard his name and turned around to see his dad smiling with open arms, Stefan began to walk towards him "Dad" Stefan was in shock to have seen his own father.

"Stefan... they want you... they need you, join the army and follow my footsteps because you never know you could meet someone special..." Before Stefan spoke his dad continued "I met you mom while I was in the army" Stefan smiled but quickly stepped away "If I do this, I won't be just doing this for you but for myself".

Stefan's dad smiled as he stepped away from Stefan "I promise dad... It'll be my promise to you" and Stefan slowly watched his dad fade away in the background and then heard a huge bomb explode which made him jump...'

Stefan woke up from his dream or nightmare, what would you call it? Stefan got off his bed and began to search the internet for signing up to the army.


	4. My Opportunity

It was raining in Newton County and it was Elena's last semester at Sarah Lawrence College, Elena had just finished her biology class and was about to head home but as she stepped out the front of the college her friend Matt spooked her which made her drop her books "Matt! Damn it... I get you back" Matt laughed as he helped her pick up her books from the pavement "Willing to share an umbrella through?" Matt offered.

Elena smiled in agreement and they began to walk down the pavement, passing a bus stop which was full of college students waiting to catch their buses but Matt and Elena continued to walk but as Matt quickly stepped off the pavement to give Elena more space he asked "What are your plans for summer?" Elena smirked "I don't know... I'll probably read a collection of books while studying for my medical exams in September" Matt stood still and Elena continued to walk until she realised that she began to get wet and turned around "What?" Elena questioned.

"Nothing.. I mean boring!" Matt covered Elena again with the umbrella "I however will be in Sunny LA, stalking the babes from Baywatch" Elena laughed, "Well.. actually I'm planning on volunteering for an army hospital base, as it would give me extra experience in the medical department".

"Does your parents know about this yet?" Elena sighed "No and I'm not planning to, until the time is right" Matt smiled "I'll probably have a better time though!" Elena giggled and wrapped her arm around his and kept on walking until they heard a car horn "Ms Gilbert, I was told to pick you up from outside the college".

Elena smiled to the driver then made an annoyed face to Matt "See why I like walking home" Matt nodded "See you whenever!" Elena kissed his cheek "Message me or email whatever!" Elena gave one last hug and went towards the car and entered the car. As the car began to move Elena spoke "Joe how many times.. please call me Elena not Ms Gilbert" Joe smirked "It's in my job role to address names by their surnames, so I've been told by your parents... Elena".

"I'm sorry... Joe" Elena smiled, the ride home was long but when she arrived the house was like how it always was and it was full of people that she didn't know but her parents knew. Elena got out the car and began to head indoors when her parents greeted her with a kiss on her cheeks "Momma and daddy I need to speak to you, it's about my summer plans".

Elena's mom smiled "We will discuss later but go on up and put on that beautiful grown that was delivered by a special someone by the name of Damon" Elena felt disgusted while her dad had someone light his cigar "Go on up now" Elena's father directed her to the stairs.

Elena got to her bedroom and noticed the dress on her bed with a note saying...

"My Dearest Elena, please put this grown on and meet me downstairs as I would like to enjoy this evening with you..

Sincerely

Damon Andrews Peterson"

However as Elena went towards the mirror she noticed a letter that she hadn't opened before in the trash bin and as she smoothly opened the crinkled letter which was a letter conforming her volunteering work "They know" Elena sat by her mirror and took a deep breath.


	5. Expose

Elena just sat still because she was shocked that her parents found out about her volunteering, and just then she heard her name "Elena come on down!" She looked at the grown on her bed and just walked past it. Elena began heading downstairswith the letter but was recognised by her ex boyfriend Damon "My dearest Elena, where's the grown-" Elena stopped him from speaking when she saw her parents chatting away to Damon's parents "Sorry Damon, but excuse me".

Elena left Damon alone as she headed towards her parents "Mom, Dad. You opened my mail without me knowing" Elena's mom noticed what she was holding, her parents felt embarrassed in front of their guests so they excused themselves from their guests and forced their daughter in her fathers study.

"Elena... How dare you embarrass us in front of our guests" Elena's dad began to pour himself a whiskey as Elena sat down on the desk "I don't care about the guests mom... I care that you went though my mail". Elena's dad took a sip of his drink "Elena sweetie, we have a right to go though your mail. We. Are. Your. Parent." Elena sighed.

"We are not impressed that you planned to volunteerin a country that is dangerous, you have ruined this night of celebration" Elena sarcastically laughed "How did I ruin tonight? How is this a celebration?" Elena's momtook her hand "Tonight was the night that you and Damon re-connect". "Re-connect? Are you serious!" Elena stood up "Mom when will you understand, Damon is too obsessed with his ego. I don't like him and I don't plan to re-connecting with him ever again!".

"He's perfect for you!" Elena sarcastically chuckled until her dad spoke "Who else knows about this volunteering situation?", Elena looked at her mom then her dad and crossed her arms "Just Matt and he thinks its a great opportunity for me as it involves medicine which I am currently studying in".

Elena's dad sighed "I'll give you a deal" and Elena looked at her dad and so did her mom "What!" they both spoke. "You go and volunteer but we would only allow you to do so if when the volunteering has finished, you will come back home and give us your final desison on marrying Damon".

Elena's mom stood next to her husband "that seems fair" Elena was devastated by the fact that her parents were making her choose. "That's not fair" Elena spoke up for herself, "That's the offer. Take it or leave it". "Dad this volunteering is for my studies... it's important" Elena couldn't believe what her parents were putting her though.

Elena looked away and took a few deep breaths "If I do this..." they heard the study door open and it was Mr Peterson (Damon's father) "James your guests are leaving" Elena's dad nodded "You will give us an answer before tonight is over.. you hear me", He left the study with Damon's father as her mom followed.

Elena exited the study and began to head to her bedroom but felt someone touch her hand and it was Damon "I hope you'll take up on that offer from your parents" Elena removed her hand forcefully from his "How do you know about this?" Elena was confused. Damon smiled "Who do you think told your parents about the volunteering" She was outraged by this information "You... How?", Damon looked to the floor as he placed his hands in his trouser pockets "Does it really matter".

*Couple Hours Later*

The guests began to leave as Elena was watching on the staircase "Elena... your decision" She heard her father speak, she stood up "Fine.. if it will meet your expectations, your needs and desires". Elena sighed, "Go off to bed you'll lift will be arriving early to take you to the airport".


	6. It's only the beginning

It had been a couple of days since Stefan had signed up for the Army, he hadn't even discussed this with his own mother as he was still in shock. Stefan had been laying on his bed reading Army guide books on techniques on being in the Army, every time if he hears his mom heading towards his bedroom he would hide the books either under his duvet or under his bed.

However one morning Stefan was up and was getting dressed as he saw his mom walk into his room with a letter in her hand "Stefan, there's post for you" Stefan looked at the envelope in her hand and knew what it was. "Thanks mom" he took it from her hand and placed it in his back pocket as he watched his mom leave his sight.

When Stefan heard silence he opened the envelope and the letter wrote

"Dear Mr Salvatore,

I am writing to Confirm your application on joining the United States Army and the first step is an Interview which will be held at United States Army Government Office at 204 Park Lane and please be there on the 12th May 2011 at 11:30.

We are looking forward to meeting you.

Sargent W. Matthews"

Stefan was surprised that he had been given an interview but he was wondering if he should tell his mother before she found out herself, however Stefan thought it was better to keep it silent for now. Stefan went on his computer to search the quickest route to get to the interview, Stefan began to plan on what he was going to say and on what his own father would say.

*Couple Days Later*

It was the 12th of May and it was the date of Stefan's interview, he got changed in a smart outfit and as the time was going by he began to get nervous. Stefan exited though his bedroom window because if his mom saw that he was wearing a smart outfit she would want to know where he would be heading out to.

The clock was almost at 11:30 and Stefan had reached his destination, he entered the office and reported to the reception desk "Hi, I'm here for an interview at 11:30" The reception lady asked for his name "Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" and as the reception lady was searching her records Stefan began to look around the display walls, which were filled with trophies and photographs.

"Yes your on our records, please take a seat and someone will be with you shortly" Stefan smiled at the reception lady and headed towards the empty seat, it was quiet, too quiet but Stefan would see a few men in uniforms walk past in and out the office and then he heard a deep man voice "Stefan Salvatore" Stefan stood up and shook his hand "Good evening, please follow me".

Interview Dialog:

Unknown: "I'm Sargent W. Matthews, please take a seat"

Stefan took the seat in front of the desk

Sargent W. Matthews: "I had viewed your application and I was impressed"

Stefan Salvatore: "Thank you Sir"

Sargent W. Matthews: "What are your goals and achievements?"

Stefan Salvatore: "My Goals are to learn to survive in any challenging situations but to also learn on becoming a strong independent man"

Sargent W. Matthews: "Do you live in a healthy, fit lifestyle?"

Stefan Salvatore: "I've been in fitness my whole life, I've been involved in sports such as football and basketball"

Sargent W. Matthews: "Final question, Why did you decide to join the Army?"

Stefan Salvatore: "Recently my father passed away and he and I had been discussing about my future in being in the Army but I've always made excuses on the subject but when I found out that he had been in the Army it made me realise that I want to follow in his steps and I made a promise in which I want to keep and follow because I want to do him proud".

Sargent W. Matthews stood up and shook Stefan's hand "Thank you Stefan, I'll be in touch in a couple of days" Stefan smiled "Thank you Sargent W. Matthews".

*Couple Days later*

Stefan had received a email which wrote

"Dear Mr Salvatore,

I am pleased to confirm that you will be attending the United States Army, a Army truck shall pick you up at your address and be ready with your bags and please say goodbye to your family members.

The truck will arrive at yours tomorrow morning at 9:00, then you will be dropped off at an Army base but until then it was a pleasure meeting you.

Sargent W. Matthews"

Stefan sat on his bed and kept reading it over and over because he couldn't believe that he was going to follow his fathers footsteps but he was frighten on how to tell his mother and her reaction.


	7. TheVolunteering Introduction

Elena had gotten up extra early to pack her belongings as today was the first day of volunteering at the Army hospital, she was excited as it allowed her to get away from her crazy life and family but then she over thinks of the deal she made with her parents. Elena wasn't ready for marriage and especially with Damon, and just then she heard a car honk "Elena your ride is here!" Elena heard her mom yell.

Elena was about to pick up her suitcase when a maid offered to pick it up, Elena wasn't like her parents. Elena didn't want other people doing anything for her people she thought it was cruel "No it's okay Mary, I'll take it down" Elena smiled and gave Mary a hug "I'll see you when I get back, just make sure you keep my bedroom nice and clean" Elena giggled with Mary as she exited her bedroom.

Elena descended from the stairs and saw her parents standing by the doorway "I guess this is a goodbye" Elena sighed and gave her parents both a hug with a kiss on their cheeks. Elena's mom wiped a tear drop from her eye with a tissue "Stay safe and you better write to us" Elena smiled as she nodded. "Daddy" Elena stared at her dad "Your ride is waiting... just remember our deal" Elena didn't answer back instead she headed to the car until she heard her brother Sam yell her name "Elena!" She turned around and opened her arms for an embrace "I'll miss you the most" Elena felt Sam kiss her head #I don't want you to go" Elena looked at him and gave a brave smile. Elena looked back to her parents and then entered the car.

As the car engine began she took a deep breath and looked back to her parents and her brother as the car began to drive away from the distance, Elena got out a journal that she had brought to write down everything about this journey of hers and she began by writing...

"Journal Entry 1

Here I am... I'm on my way to the airport as we speak and I can't wait to get there and start helping and saving lives as it's what I want to do in the future. Doctor that's right, I want to be a doctor some day and I hope it comes true but first I am wanting to be at surface to those who need it.

Joe is currently driving as I'm writing this and to be honest I'm so nervous but who wouldn't it's like starting your first day at secondary school right?

I've promised Matt that I'll write to him about everything while he's at the beach for his summer, however I also promised that I'll write to my parents because if I write they'll know that I'm alive and safe but really they just want me to probably stay away from males but like honestly... like I'm gonna have any chance to actually speak to males because it's the Army but it's my parents...

I'm gonna go now, I'll write as soon as I can

Elena. G"


	8. The Goodbye

The trees were full of pink blossoms and today was the day that Stefan would being his adventure of being in the army but he terrified by how his mother would react, Stefan packed certain belongings in a rucksack and began to head towards the living room.

"Stefan" He heard his name as he dropped his rucksack into the wooden floor and he saw his mother pop around the corner "Stefan... What's this? Where are you going?". Stefan took a deep breath as he touch his mothers hand and walked with her to the couch.

"Mother" there was a pause of sadness "I've signed up for the army without you knowing", there was a gasp from his mothers mouth. "I actually got in" Stefan smiled. "You leaving today?" Stefan felt his hand get tighter by the touch of his mothers hand, "Yes, the truck will be here in 5 minutes".

"Why now?" Stefan's mother stood up to her feet" Stefan stood up "I.. I want to do this for father and for myself", As Stefan's mother stood by the window which was facing the front porch". Stefan looked at the clock "Mother-" Stefan's sentence was cut short as he heard the truck's horn, "It's here" Stefan looked outside the window.

Stefan headed towards the front door as he got his rucksack but as he got to the front porch his mother stopped him "Stefan!" Stefan turned to face his mother who was in tears "Mom... I'll be fine, I'll write to you. Always". Stefan opened his arms for his mother and kissed her forehead "I Love you Stefan", As Stefan heard those words his eyes began to fill with water but then took a deep breath to hide the fear of leaving his mother alone.

"I love you too mom" Stefan spoke back in return but began to loosen himself out of his mothers arms, and Stefan began to walk towards the truck and as he was about to get in he slightly turned to face his mother and the house and smiled.

Stefan was sat in the back of the truck which was slightly packed with men who else signed up, but suddenly he heard someone speak "Hi, I'm Aaron" he held a hand out for a handshake in Stefan held out his own to return the handshake "I'm Stefan". They both smiled as Aaron asked "You scared?" Stefan didn't know how to respond "I don't know, you?" Aaron smiled "I'm excited because you get to travel but I'm going to miss my girlfriend".

"Who are you gonna miss?" he asked Stefan placed his hands in his lap "My mother, my home and my friends" Aaron placed his arm over Stefan's shoulders "Hey, you've made another friend". Stefan and Aaron kept talking to each other as they were on they're way to the army base.


	9. It's just the beginning

Elena had arrived to a building full of dorm rooms in which where other girls her age some were older in which they would sleep over night. Elena got out the taxi and walked into the building and she saw many dressed in their uniforms but the building was so big so she got out the letter which was sent to her stating her dorm room and her times, Elena began searching for her dorm.

Elena was in dorm 201 which had a two single beds in which Elena guessed that she was sharing with someone but at the moment she was alone in the dorm, then there was a knock at the dorm door and it was the supervisor "Hello Elena" they shook hands "I'm Angela and I'm your supervisor and I'm just here to explain your routine" Elena nodded her head and sat on her bed with Angela and she began to explain.

"Right you go to sleep around 10 o'clock and your wake up call is half past six in the morning you are in charge of your meals and I'm warning you the scenes that you can witness can be heart-breaking and can cause distress and we do allow you at first to take couple minutes to calm yourself but after a couple of experiences we won't allow it anymore".

Angela stood up with Elena and shook hands "Any questions just ask me or Sally who is the other supervisor".

Stefan had finally arrived to his army base and was sent to his tent in which he was also with his new friend who he met on the army bus, Stefan was assigned a bed and his uniform was placed on top of it with his pillow, duvet and duvet covers.

Stefan placed a photograph of his mom and dad under his pillow so he felt that they were near him, then a gentleman was dress all smart and stood all straight "Gentleman tomorrow morning we will be setting up ready to head to war, may god be with you!".

Stefan's friend headed to bed "I'm taking the top bunk" Stefan smirked and accepted and began to lay in his bunk and began to fall asleep.


	10. It's Quiet

Elena's alarm went off at half past six and everyone including herself got up and began to have washes, plan out their day and also got themselves into their uniforms. Elena had got herself all ready for the day and went by herself to get breakfast.

Elena entered a small room with few tables and chairs, Elena walked up to get her breakfast but there wasn't many options as there was only porridge or cereals. However Elena decided to skip breakfast and just have an orange juice, she headed to table and sat alone as she watched other nurses socialising with others.

Elena took little sips of her orange juice and noticed it to be quiet, "Is quiet good?" Elena kept re-thinking in her head and then was distracted by Angela one of the head nurses "Elena, being as its quiet at the moment, would you like to help mesterilize and clean the needles?" Elena smiled as she nodded.

Angela and Elena headed to the sterilization room to begin preparations "Miss Gilbert, it may be quiet at first but it doesn't last long." Elena nodded "I understand Sister". Elena began cleaning the blankets, needles etc. "What does your mother and father think of you doing this?" Elena sighed "My parents didn't approve because of my safety but eventually they approved".

Angela smirked while folding the blankets "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Elena smiled "One brother named Sam, he's just finished serving in the Officers' Training Corps". Angela slightly lifted her head "Would your parents approve of him joining the front line?" Elena smirked "My parents hardly approved of this, so I doubt they would".

A loud trumpet began to play and one person always would fall out of their bunk bed "EVERYONE GET IN LINE!" This big Sargent yelled as he stood in perfect posture "Gentlemen! Hope you are ready to face war! We will be joining with another group of men in which we are currently recruiting, they shall be here in two days but until then I want you ready! I want you brave! I want encouragement!".

Stefan stood still with a blank face as the Sargent stood face to face with him "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" and then all the men yelled back "SIR YES SIR!", the sergeant smirked "FALLOUT!". Stefan and everybody else relaxed as he left the cabin.

Stefan sat on his bunk when another solider like himself sat with him and his new friend "Well.. that was tension" they laughed and he placed a hand out to shake "The name is Roland" Stefan shook his hand "Stefan". Roland let go of his hand "Any lucky lady you left behind?" Stefan smirked "My mother but that's it", Roland smiled "Me too but also my daughter Vera, she'd be six tomorrow" Stefan began to feelbad "I'm sorry that you can't be there".

Roland slightly smiled "We celebrated before I left but I promised her that I'd try and skype her tomorrow" Stefan smiled "That sounds lovely, I've always wanted children." Roland placed his arm around him "One day mate! One day" but then they were interrupted by Stefan's bunk friend "Aww love birds already" Roland and Stefan laughed until Roland joked "You jealous".

"SISTER!!" Elena and Angela heard from the distance so they both rushed and noticed a nurse carrying an solider.


	11. Worries back at home

"SISTER!!" Elena and Angela heard from the distance so they both rushed and noticed a nurse carrying a solider in which was covered in blood, mud and was moaning in pain "Gilbert! Place him on a bunk" Elena took the solider arm and led him to a bed but as it was her first time in this situation Sister Angela observed her. "Gilbert strip him of his clothing" Elena slowly began removing his clothes but as she was doing so her hands began to get dirty from the mud.

Sister came over with a bucket of water and a sponge "Sponge him clean" and then was distracted when Sister was called for again and then Elena began to notice solider after solider come in, the beds were filling up quickly.

The sight of the soldiers injuries would make Elena feel queasy and the smell... it was something that Elena would have to get used to. Elena began sponging the solider clean.

After Hours and Hours of sewing up cuts and sponging it was time to go to bed, Elena had gone for a shower and she could keep imagining the blood and mud all over her hands and arms. Elena would keep scrubbing her hands and arms, until she couldn't see the dirt or blood.

Elena was ready for bed but then Nurse Sister came up to Elena "Good job today Gilbert, but you must know that it will get worse and if you can't-" Elena cut her off "I will stay sister, I started and I must finish" Sister nodded "This letter came for you" Elena felt the envelope in her hands "Thank you sister".

Stefan, Roland and Aaron were jogging across the campus in their joggers and tank tops. During their jog they would notice many other soldiers jogging, doing push ups, marching or completing the physical course.

Stefan and his friends stopped to do push ups and stretches until another solider came up "Salvatore you can a telephone call" Stefan got up from the group placed his hand by his head and waited for the solider to return the same gesture "See you later" Stefan jogged to the telephone station.

"Hello, Salvatore"

"Stefan, it's your mother"

"Mother, how are you? Are you well?"

"I'm fine, I'm calling to see how you are doing?"

Stefan took a deep breath

"We are at a army base while we wait for the new recruiters but will be moving soon"

"I hope you are safe!"

Stefan began to hear the trumpet out loud

"Mother I must leave you, Speak soon! I love you"

"I love you Son, your father would be proud"

Stefan hanged up and stood in silence for a moment in get himself together and put on a brave face.

Elena sat and began to open the letter and it was from her brother Sam

"Dear Sister,

I have now been recruited to head to the front line, I haven't told mother or father of this yet so I beg for you to not say anything. I hope your enjoying it wherever you may be but I miss you Elena. I intend to follow this though to the end and I shall be catching a train at the Willows train station which is three miles away from you, so I please ask if you could meet and say our goodbyes.

Elena I shall miss you but please do promise to keep writing if not to me then to yourself, do your famous poems. The poetry that you write moves me and you must not stop.

Until we meet again, the train leaves at one o'clock, hopefully you can attend!

Kind Regards

Your brother Sam"

Elena dropped to the floor with her hands shaking as she was covering her mouth as she began to fear the most of what could happen.


	12. The Train

Sam arrives to the camp base and immediatelygets assigned to his bunk which just happens to be next to Stefan's. Stefan went to shake his hand "Stefan" Sam smiles and returns the hand shake "Sam".

Stefan helps Sam get settled in "Do you have any family?" Sam smiles "Yeah, mom, dad and sister" Stefan nodded "I have my mother, my father died only recently". Sam felt sad and then there was a pause "What does your sister do?". Stefan was interested on others lived.

"My sister Elena... that's her name. Elena is currently studying medical and has volunteered in working at the army first aid". Stefan smiled "Does she know that your about to go to the front line?" Sam lowered his head "I hope so. I hope she received my letter and to say farewell at the train". Stefan placed a hand on his shoulder "I bet she will, I hope my mother arrives and says farewell as well".

It was Elena's day off and she got a surprise visit from her mother and her friends, Elena had been invited to join them for tea. Elena was sitting with her mother, Mrs. Gilbert and severalother local ladies, talking and drinking tea. Elena fidgets,bored. However after an hour or so everybody had left and Elena and her mother were discussing about Sam going to the front line. Mrs.Gilbert showed no fear as she was proud of her brave son.HElena and Mrs.Gilbert had also discussed that they would go and say farewell to Sam together, however after that they said their farewells.

Elena went back to her dorm to read a little of her book but as she was reading she would slightly touch the edge of Sam's letter which she had put safely in between the pages of her book. Elena began to keep thinking, thinking of what Sam could be doing at this very moment.

Stefan and Sam are playing rugby on a playingfield with others, mud-splattered, running with the ball. They would laugh as they all tumble to the muddy ground "TIME OUT!" someone yelled, Stefan helped Sam get up from the ground "Tomorrow is the day, you terrified?" Sam asked Stefan.

Stefan kept his emotions in as that is what his father would of done because keeping your emotions in is what a man should be like. Stefan placed his arm around Sam's neck "Na, is there any need to be terrified?" he sighed. However all of a sudden someone yells Stefan's same "Stefan catch!" Stefan loosens his arm around Sams neck and begins to run forward to catch the rugby ball.

Today was the day to say farewell to her brother Sam. Elena was meeting her parents just outside the building. "ELENA!" Mrs. Gilbert yells as a flushed Elena comes thudding down the stairs. She's wearinga lovely dress.Mrs. Gilbert "Hurry hurry, strict instructions from Sam, we can't be late for his train-!" She takes in Elena's very smart outfit. However Mrs. Gilbert was speechless "Goodness we are only going to say goodbye to your brother".

Elena looked at the hat her mother had chosen "I don't know ifthese are going to be nice enough" Elena was impatient "Of course they are".Elena takes it from her mother and puts it on her head and hermother looks at her.Mrs. Gilbert smiles and nods "Perfect".Elena hears her father approaching from the car.

Mrs. Gilbert looks at her husband "What do you think, dear?" Mr. Gilbert is lost in his reading, a frown on his face. Elena says his name loudly "Daddy!" Mr. Gilbert looks up at them "What? Oh. Perfect, yes". Elena sighs, Mr. Gilbert notices this "Was that the right answer?" Mother and daughter share a smile.

Train Station

Elena is hugging goodbye to a uniformed Sam, next to thetrain he's about to board for France. The platform isswarming with men in khaki and family members. Stefan issaying farewell to mother. Elena however looks from the distance as that young man walks towards us.

"Everybody this is Stefan" Mr and Mrs Gilbert welcome him with a handshake "Stefan this is Elena" Stefan looks deep into her eyes as so did she, "Nice to meet you" Elena places her hand out in which Stefan takes but slightly kisses it "Hello Elena" they both smile.

Sam pulls some pieces of paper from his coat, and handsthem to her with a smile. Sam speaks to Elena "my music. Keep it for me, I'llfinish it when I come home".Elena nods, takes it.Sam steps over to his father, shakes his hand with pride. Then Mr.Gilbert pulls him in for a stiff embrace.

Elena found Stefan to be attractive but then again you would when in a uniform. Stefan kept watching her as she was watching her brother embrace his parents, Stefan thought to himself "was there any point asking her to write to him". However Elena overhears two company commanders walking past saying to each other " I wish they wouldn't come, itmakes it so much harder for themen".The train whistle blows. Stefan and Sam bound onto thetrain with a final, cheerful wave. Stefan however gives Elena a little piece of paper "Please do write, I would love to get to you know... though your writing" Stefan smiled as she did she "I will" Elena bit her lip.

Elena and her parentswatch with disappointment as the train fades into the distance.However later on Elena and her mother are about to enter the station cafewhen Mrs. Gilbert looks around for her husband. She seeshim further along the platform, his back to them, seeminglystudying a timetable.Mrs. Gilbert speaks to Elena "Go and tell your father to hurryup, dear, will you".

Elena walks over towards her father, who is oddly immobile.Elena approaches "Daddy?" She reaches him, realises he's battling to hold down hisemotions. She puts a hand on his shoulder.Elena whispers "Oh Daddy".His shoulders start to shake - small, silent judders. Shegets out a handkerchief, hands it to him, he puts it overhis face.


	13. Home Leave

The Next Morning

Elena, Betty and a few other girls come rushing along thecorridor, making hasty adjustments to their uniforms -they've obviously been hauled out of bed.Sister Angela yells "Two hundred extra beds by lunchtime! Hurry now!". A white sheet flutters up - and down onto a military bed. Elena and Betty tuck the sheet in, as around them, other nurses make up beds, and orderlies busily erect new ones.They finish, and stand back - as we pull out to realise they're in the long hospital corridor, now filled wall to wall with newly prepared beds, with barely an inch between them.Betty speaks "What now?", Elena stands still "We wait".

Elena and Betty emerge from the hospital to see a gaggle of nurses outside, standing still and listening. They join them.Elena asks them "What is it-?" One of the other nurses holds her hand up for quiet. They listen. A distant, muffled Boom resonates. Elena looks down at her sensible lace-up shoes. The pavement beneath her feet is shuddering. Betty looks at her in disbelief.

Betty speaks in fear "It can't be..." Another boom resonates, the pavement shakes. Elena speaks with a shaky voice "It's France". Elena and Betty balance medical trays as they squeeze their way between the tightly-packed beds, which are now crammed full of groaning, wounded men. Blaring, jaunty gramophonemusic goes some way to drowning the cries.

Later on in the evening Elena is arranging surgical instruments on trays at one end of the annexe. Sister Angela yells "Gilbert!" Elena whips round. The Ward Sister's beady eye sweeps across the trays - then an exhausted Elena. Sister Angela nods "Good work, Nurse. Make sure youget your rest". Elena nods, pleased - some praise, at last.

Elena sits up on her bed and shines a touch to a piece of paper and writes "Sam, send me news of Stefan Salvatore. Tell him - how much I enjoyed meeting him, will you?". However a couple of days later A happy Elena falls back onto her bed, holding an envelope; she opens it, takes out a letter and starts to read but in Stefan's voice "Sam assures me you won't mind me writing direct. You amazed me by your beauty when I first set my eyes on you. However by all the views that I am seeing here makes me want to write...".

A piece of paper floats out - she sees it's a poem. Elena hears Stefan's voice while she reads "I hope you find more feeling inthis one". Elena reads the poem, emotions flitting across her face. "Down the long white road we walked together Down between the grey hills and the heather,You seemed all brown and soft, just like a linnet..".

Elena sits at her desk, eagerly writing a letter back to Stefan. "Your errant hair had shadowed sunbeams in it...And there shone all AprilIn your eyes".

A tired Elena hurries along a corridor, rounds the corner tosee - up ahead, Sam, with a friend, Jeremy, a willowy young man of delicate features. She reaches Sam and hugs him close. He looks at her,concerned. Sam speaks "You look exhausted, what're theydoing to you here?". Elena looks down "I'm alright".

Sam turns to make introductions. Sam looks at Jeremy "Elena, Jeremy Thurlow. A friend from the battalion. Elena was anxious "You're not in France?" Sam smiled "We were allowed to visit family for three days" Elena was relieved and looks to Jeremy "I'm sorry, forgive me..." She shakes Jeremy's hand.

Elena smiles "A peace-loving soldier?", Jeremy speaks "Or a cowardly one perhaps". Sam says different "Nonsense. Jeremy", They both smile. Jeremy looks to Elena "Saved by the War, imagine that".He glances at Sam, a shy, intense look.

Sam looks to Elena "So, shall we go?" Elena was confused "Where?". Sam smirked "Didn't he write and tell you?Stefan's home on leave!"

Salvatore House

Elena, Sam, Jeremy, and Victor are in the Salvatore's front garden with a flamboyantly-dressed Mrs. Salvatore. The family house is perched dramatically above the beach. Mrs. Salvatore walks up to Elena "He walked in the door yesterday and fell asleep for twenty hours straight. I haven't been able to get much out of him". She gestures beyond the garden, across an adjacent bracken field looking out to sea, where Stefan is sitting alone.

Elena approaches Stefan. He hears her, and turns. He's still in his dusty officer's uniform, and he looks different - worn, somehow, his expression full of anxiety, and remote. Stefan speaks as soon as he sees her "I have to go back in three days". Elena is shocked but sits next to him. Elena looks the sea "Let's not think about that".

Stefan looks at her almost as though at a stranger but then he sees Sam and Jeremy approaching. He leaps to his feet, suddenly more relaxed.Stefan yells "Sam, Jeremy!" He goes over to them, they all shake hands. Elena hears Sam introducing Jeremy to him. She's confused thisis not what she expected.

Stefan is preparing to throw his army knife at an old wooden post in the sand, as the others watch. He takes aim,and throws bulls eye. The men show their appreciation. Stefan goes and pulls the knife out, a swagger to him.As he comes back . Stefan speaks "The worst is when you have to goout and repair the wire. Boot polish on the face, crawling onyour belly in the mud and rain". He sits on a dune, the others do the same.

Stefan continues to talk "I was out one night with an officer called Harrison. We were so close to the Germans we could hear them whispering in their trench. Hast du feuer?" The others chuckle, hanging off his every word. Jeremy asks "Were you scared?". There was silence until Stefan spoke "You don't think about it. He's agood man, Harrison. I invited him to stay, but he's not interested in home leave. Says it makes aman soft".

Elena sighed "God forbid any of you should be soft!" Victor overheard as he approached them "If I could get out there I don't think I'd want to come back". Elena spoke with a sharp tone "You don't know the first thingabout it!". Sam, sensing the mood, claps Victor on the back,indicates to Jeremy. Sam walks away "Come on, let's get some tea".

Elena is left there with Stefan, a tense mood between them. After a moment, Stefan decides to head after the others.Elena yells "Stefan!" He turns to her. Stefan spoke with disappointment "That was unnecessary". Elena yells "Talk to me! Otherwise how can I understand?!".

Stefan looks at her "Perhaps you can't". Elena bit her lip "I sent you some poems a while ago, I don't know if you got them". Stefan stood still "I don't think so". Elena walks towards him"Have you written any yourself?" Stefan kind of snorts with derision at this idea. Stefan chuckles "Poems?! Please..." He sees her stricken expression. Stefan told Elena "For God's sake!" He turns and strides away.

Elena follows him, her skirts catching round her ankles. He moves faster, as though desperate to escape her. Elena yells "STEFAN!" She catches up with him, roughly grabs his arm. He shakes her off so hard, she stumbles and falls. He looks stricken,helps her to her feet. Stefan realises what he had done "I'm sorry - I'm sorry" She grabs his hands. Elena looks into his eyes "This isn't the real you! This -!" She puts his hand to her cheek, then kisses it, then puts itto her waist, almost forcing him to hold her.

Elena speaks in a loud tone "This is real! Feel it! Remember,Stefan! You and me together - now -here - this moment!" He looks at her, raw, his armour cracking "The most precious part of you don't let war destroy it!". Stefan was lost in her eyes "It might be gone already". Elena kissed him "No! It's not! I promise you!". He pulls her to him, in a sudden, desperate hug and buries his face in her shoulder.

Elena hugs him back, holding him tight. Elena and Stefan are sitting arm in arm. Gulls keen overhead. He strokes a wisp of hair from her face; the mood is quiet. Stefan rests his head on hers "Harrison's brother came back from leave engaged to his fiancee, Within ten minutes he'd put his head above the parapet and got his brains blown out. I was next to him when it happened", she strokes his hair, his face. Elena spoke sweetly "We don't need to get married, or engaged!" Stefan looks at her for a beat Stefan looks at her "Perhaps we should". Elena looked blank "It's not what either of us wanted" Stefan smiled "Imagine it, though. You, in a beautiful dress. A sunny day, an old church. All the people we love.Champagne". Elena gentle smiles.


	14. Healing

Stefan, Sam and Jeremy had left again for the war. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and it was a non ending.Elena was walking along a street in the city of London, pasta wall covered in propaganda posters. Elena kept re-reading the letter she had wrote to Stefan There's news of Jeremy, Stefan.Sam asked me to go and see him.One poster, repeated over and over, shows a man sitting in an armchair with a little boy on his lap, and the caption:"Daddy, what did you do in the War?".

Elena is sitting next to Jeremy, in a cramped little space partitioned off from other invalids in the huge, vaulted hall. Jeremy has changed, and it's shocking. He's seated in a chair, next to a bed, a blanket over his knees. His face is grey, his expression haunted, and he's shaking.Jeremy looked at Elena"It's the way the men watch your every move, as though you have the answers, as though you have a clue..."He stops, breathless, almost choking. Elena spoke softly "It's alright".

Jeremy's hands were shaking "When we went over the top...I held it together for them". Elena spoke "You're very brave".She tries to take his hand but he pulls it away, unable to bear human contact.Jeremy spoke "I need to get back there", This baffles Elena. Jeremy continues "The fear of going's the worst... Nothing will be better until it's over".

Elena is helping Geoffrey to walk - he has the strange,flailing walk of the shell-shocked; a toddler's stagger in the body of an old man. Elena was on night duty in the dark, quiet ward. Her duties finished, she sits down and eagerly pulls out a letter from Stefan. She starts to read.Stefan's voice was in her mind as she read "Good news. My Christmas leave has been approved. I'll be home to make you my wife!" Elena is delighted. "And I have a surprise, something I think will please you". Elena whispered to herself "What?" Stefan's Voice "You'll see when we meet. I've been posted to company head quarters, three miles behind lines. I'll be here until my leave. I'm safe, Elena".Elena said to herself "Safe...".


	15. C Section

The hollow faces of the rain-soaked, standing in a trench, waiting silently to go over the top. One smokes, another nervously bites his lip, another's gaze is vacant...we come to Sam, his hair greying at the temples remembering he's still only 20 the truth of War etched on his face.

Sam speaks "I'm so glad you were near, and saw him so nearly at the end. We share a memory of both of them, dear Elena, that is worth all the rest of the world, and the sun of that memory never sets. And you know that I love you, that I would do anything in the world in my power should you ask it, and that I am your servant as well as your brother. Sam".

Elena, composed and pale, sits opposite her parents.Elena speaks "My mind's made up".Mrs. Gilbert stands up "But France, the front, it's so dangerous!". Elena stands "I'll be behind the lines. It's as close to Sam as I can get, I need to be there". Mr. Gilbert pats his wife's hand, indicating she should back off. Mrs. Gilbert gets up and fetches some gifts jars of jam and cream, some rollers. Mrs. Gilbert moves around the room "I've been gathering some things for you, I suppose you can take them to France too".

Elena, in her VAD uniform, sits in a crowded army bus as it pulls into Etaples military base. Her fellow passengers,all army personnel, leap up and bustle out.Elena gets to her feet, takes hold of her suitcase. Elena, holding her suitcase, enters Etaples military base -a warren of makeshift wood and tin huts. She looks down at her feet - sinking into the MUD of Northern France.The place is bustling with activity, wounded men on stretchers are carried past, army personnel bustle along,nurses, red cross vehicles rumble past. Some Chinese labourers are building a new hut, shouting to each other in Chinese.

Elena stands there, wondering which way to go. From somewhere,comes the sound of soldiers singing: "Good bye-eee, Don't Cry,Wipe the tear, Baby dear, from your eye-eee..."Elena sees a young VAD, Dorothy, pass, she goes over to her, and shows her a piece of paper "Excuse me, I'm to report to C section". Dorothy looks at the paper. Dorothy points "Third on the right. You're under Sister Milroy...good luck".And with that, she's gone. Elena has found Hope Milroy and is following her as she strides along between huts. Young, vivacious, Hope has a clipped manner and a reputation as an eccentric.

Elena hasn't heard from Stefan yet which was also the reason to get closer to not just Sam but him.Sister Milroy shows Elena around "There's about thirty men to a hut, some of them are an absolute mess -" She turns to Elena with a bright smile, opens the door to at in hut. Milroy keeps talking "They're supposed to pass through the clearing stations, but that'snot saying much anymore".She steps aside to allow Elena to enter.

Elena walks in to discover a hut crammed full of thirty men.Some groan with pain, others are unconscious. Their wounds are visibly dreadful.Hope leads Elena through them, talking in a loud voice. A few of the soldiers follow them with large, expressive eyes. Hope gestures to a door at the far end.Sister Milroy shows her the rooms "The theatre's through there.We're short on everything,including surgeons".She steps over to one patient, who is unconscious, with a bandaged arm stump. Sister Milroy looked down at a patient "Had to saw this chappie's arm off myself yesterday, quite a job".Elena looks horrified. "Not ideal, of course, but then this is War".

A voice calls out. It was a wounded solider "Schwester! Wasser, wasser bitte!" Elena spins round, startled. The man, very sick and weak, is looking at them. Elena's face - as she realises her patients are Germans. Milroy sees. "Oh, didn't I mention? This lot are Huns. I find it best to number them, myself, much quicker". Milroy takes a breath "First Hun, second, third, fourth.Ah, (lowering her voice) keep an eye on fourth, he's only got a few hours left".Elena's reeling. 'Fourth' is the wounded soldier who cried out.The wounded solider yelled again " Ich sterbe! Hasst du kein hertz?".

Milroy looked at him "Well, that's it. Best to get stuck in right away, I find".Elena in sudden panic "I - do I have to? What about the British huts?" Milroy had an oblivious smile "You've been in charge of your own ward before, I take it?". Elena shook her head "No, never!".

Milroy smiled "Lovely! Over to you, then" and with that, she heads for the door. As she passes the wounded soldier's bed, Sister Milroy points to a bed "See to him, will you. No idea what he's on about".Elena is left standing there, stunned.Elena looks up to Sister Milroy "He says you're heartless". A sweating Elena is dealing with the dressing on a soldier's back wound. She lifts the blood-stained gauze to reveal a raw mass of pus and blood. A moment's shock.Then - she goes to a nearby work top. The only equipment is a pair of grubby forceps in a cracked jar. Soldiers cry out for her help. Elena looks around her, overwhelmed, trying not to panic.


	16. Nowhere

A queue of nurses wait to collect medical supplies from two orderlies manning the dispensing station. Elena, at the head of the queue, hurries away with her arms full of lint,bandage, medicines and antiseptic. Elena has a bottle of antiseptic, but is looking around fora jar to use. Elena is rummaging through her suitcase. She pulls out the jar of cream her mother gave her. However back to her work top, Elena is washing the jar free of all the cream.Quickly, she pours antiseptic into it, shoves in instruments for sterilisation.

Elena is dressing a leg wound on a German soldier. On the hut floor, lie piles of dressings saturated with blood and pus. As she finishes, her eyes meet his - his look of intense gratitude moves her. Elena smiles and nods in acknowledgement. Elena begins to write a letter to Stefan

"Here I am, dear Stefan, fighting with every inch of strength to save men who, fifty or so miles away, you're risking your life to kill. It makes you wonder,Stefan, really it does". Elena is standing at the top of the gentle slope above the base - below her, the vast stretch of huts that makes up Etaples base, cut through by the railway line. She's been here a while.

DAY 143

Bloody chaos. About 15 freshly wounded men have been brought in, in a critical state.89.Elena, Milroy and another VAD are desperately trying to cope,rushing between the beds, as orderlies bring more men in on stretchers. Milroy passes the bed of a man whose arm is turning black. Milroy speaks "Gilbert, get some powder on this filthy Hun!". Elena throws Milroy a look at this language, scurries over with a powder bottle, shakes it on the man's arm. He's whimpering with fear.

Sister Milroy is by the bed of a uniformed officer who's bleeding profusely from the neck. Elena comes over to her side. Milroy is trying to stem the bleed.She sees Elena, pulls her briefly aside. Milroy speaks "It's hopeless. Get the screen".Milroy stays with the man, who grabs her hand tight.The dying Officer speaks "Lieber Gott...Nicht so!".

Milroy looks at him "Alright old boy...alright..." The dying officer speaks with raw fear "Nicht so! Nicht hier!" His eyes suddenly lose focus, a look of panic comes over him. Elena is pulling a screen on wheels round the bed. The Dying Officer looks at Elena "Meine augen! Ich sehe nichts!" He lashes out, flailing. Sister Milroy struggles to hold him down.Elena comes over to help, it takes both of them.

Elena suddenly grips his hand, leans in close.Elena talks back to him in German "Sei still! Alles in ordnung". Sister Milroy looks at her in surprise. Hearing his own language makes him stop and listen - Elena smooths his brow. He calms, starts to whimper like a frightened child, deliriumfast engulfing him.The dying officer talks "Klara...? Klara, bist du's?" A pause.Elena answers "Ja...ja, ich bin da".He calms right down, grips her hand tightly.

Elena whispers "Keine angst haben..". The dying officer speaks "Verzeihe mir Klara...verzeihemir..." Elena can't hold back the tears, She leans in and kisses him on the forehead.Elena looks down at him "Naturlich".Sister Milroy has tears in her eyes too.Elena watches the life leave him. Then focuses on the hand gripping hers, as it slackens...Silence. She closes his eyes.A noise rouses her it's Sister Milroy and she had just opened a small window above the man's head. Milroy looked at Elena "To let his soul escape".

Elena looks up, sees a tree branch right outside she hears the peaceful twitter of a bird.She freezes, then starts to shake the utter, pointless horror of it pushing her close to the edge...Milroy sees. She comes over. Bends down, takes her hands,looks her straight in the eye. Milroy holds her "Be calm, firm, Control your mind. It's the only way". Elena nods, trying, trembling.


	17. Pulse

Elena is round the back of the tents, where the dying men have been taken. Most of them are either unconscious, or already dead. She passes among them, heart in her mouth, scanning their faces, searching...a young VAD comes up to her. The Young Vad yelled "Nurse Gilbert! This lot are done for, you're needed in surgery".Then she sees him - Stefan, unconscious on a stretcher. He looks dead. She rushes to him. Elena is oblivious. She falls to her knees, checks quickly finds a pulse.Elena speaks out loud "He's alive!" She checks him over.

Elena speaks to him "It's not gas...not gas...Stefan!" No response. She finds a large, infected wound on his arm.She spots a few orderlies nearby.Elena yells "Help me! Quickly!They head over, help her lift the stretcher". Elena has found a space for Stefan in a hut, where the wounded are packed in like sardines. Flies buzz, the heat is stifling. She's quickly cutting his jacket off him, as Milroy administers him with an injection. Milroy watched "Elena, you have to face it..." Elena doesn't want to hear it "No! No..." She doesn't take her eyes from Stefan, every inch of her strength is concentrated on him.

Milroy realises - gives her a quick pat, and withdraws.Elena finds something in his jacket pocket - a dirt-stained letter. She opens it, scans it quickly, sees the signature"Jeremy" - puts it to one side. Elena is intensely focused on Stefan, nursing him as he tosses with a searing fever, his body wracked, muttering and groaning.

Couple Hours Later

Elena is carrying a gramophone player, hurrying back towards the nursing hut. She sets up the gramophone next to Stefan, pulls the hand across to play a scratchy old record. The music swells through the hut. She returns to Stefan's side. An exhausted Elena is asleep, laid out across Stefan. She starts awake, realises - looks up, to see his eyes are open.He's looking at her with his gentle smile.Stefan speaks weakly "I dreamt an angel played me music..." Elena is on her feet, ecstatic. She hugs him, kisses him,tears falling. She helps him sip some water -Elena adjusts his pillows for him.

Stefan speaks "We were back at the lake together,all of us. Remember the day Victor dived in..?" Elena smiles at the memory.His expression transforms - at some horrible memory. Stefan remembers "Oh God..." Elena soothes him "Shhhh".She picks Jeremy's letter up, from the side.Elena looks at him "I found this in your jacket last night...from Jeremy".

Stefan smiles at this. Elena hands it over "I didn't read it". Stefan smiled "I'll read it to you. I want you to hear his voice".Elena nods. Stefan opens the letter.Stefan begins to read "We walked back to barracks last night, all of us thoroughly exhausted.It was a scene of devastation,and yet, as I looked at it, a strange feeling came over me...The setting sun had lit up the water in the shell holes so they looked like pools of gold, with a river of gold, and purple clouds fleeting in the sky and I felt a presence there,greater than all this...such peace,Stefan".


	18. Light in ruins

A male administrator hands Elena a telegram. She sees from the writing what kind of telegram it is and she looks stricken.Tears it open. Her hand goes to her mouth. Jeremy's voice comes into the scene as Stefan reads the letter"I thought of you, dear friend,and I knew I'd see you again..". Stefan sits there, reading the letter to himself, smiling.Stefan reads the rest of the letter" ...either in this world, or the here after".He finishes, looks up. He sees something that makes his face fall.We see it too - Elena, standing there, red-eyed, a telegram in her hand. He knows what it means. She comes over to him,hands him the telegram. Puts her arms around him.Stefan weeps, as Elena comforts him.

Couple Days Later

Stefan is leaving. He and Vera walk along a mud road together, the odd vehicle trundling past. A heaviness hangs over them.Elena holds Stefan's hand "I'm glad it's Italy you're going to, the fighting's lighter there", there was a Pause "When it's over let's travel together, exotic places. Where would you like to go?" Stefan placed his hand on hers and responded "I would've said Italy". They smile.

Stefan becomes suddenly serious and looks at Elena "After the war we will be getting married" he chuckled. Elena made a gentle smile "If this War ever ends!". Stefan places his bags down "It will". Stefan suddenly hugs her, very tight. Stefan slowly loosens the hug "You leave first, otherwise I won't have the strength to". Elena gives Stefan a smooth kiss which made him not wanting to go but however Elena turns slowly, heads back towards the base. She turns one last time, to see Stefan standing watching her. He raises a hand in farewell, gives her a cheerful smile and a nod.

An upset Elena, clutching a telegram, marches between the tents of Etaples. An upset Elena marches up to Sister Milroy, sitting at one end of the ward making some notes, and puts the telegram down before her. Milroy glances over it, gives her a sympathetic look. Sister Milroy places her pen down and glaces at Elena "Domestic duties beckon".

Couple Of Days Later (Elena is call home as there's been trouble at home)

We're inside the large, staid hallway. A grandfather clock ticks. The sudden domestic scene is a marked contrast to the noisy chaos of Etaples. The front door is pushed open, Elena struggles in with her luggage. She stands there, still in her uniform, taking in the atmosphere. No servants, no signs of real life. Elena walks in to find her mother sitting in an armchair staring into space. Mr. Gilbert is reading the paper nearby. They both look up and Mr. Gilbert hurries over, pleased to see her, he takes Elena's hands in his. Strain shows on his face. Mrs. Gilbert hurries to Elena "Elena! Thank goodness!".

Elena looks low, to her father "How is she?" and his expression shows his concern...Elena heads over and knees to her mothers height "Mother...?". Mrs. Gilbert looks blank "the Cook left, you know! Everyone's gone. And you can't get anything in the shops anymore. Butter,meat, eggs. What am I going to make for Sam?". Elena exchanges a worried look with her father. Elena places her hand on her mother's arm "You haven't been well...". Mrs. Gilbert stands up "He'll need a proper meal, and nothing's been done in the house. It's all quite silly, you know! The whole thing!". Mr.Gilbert sighs.

Couple Hours Later

Elena rolls up her sleeves, beating the carpets. Elena dusts and polishes furniture as she thought she would help around the house.However many hours later Elena was in charge of cooking dinner, Elena and her mother and father are sitting at a dining table, having a light meal of soup. Elena picks up a spoonful, pours it back in the bowl. It's thin like water. Elena looks at her dad "Time to find a cook".

Days turned into weeks and Elena is instructing the new girl, a chubby teenager; she notices how heavily made up she is.Elena shows her around "There's household chores too, if you don't mind, a mountain of ironing".She indicates a full basket of ironing in a doorway.The new maid looks reluctant "I have to go at five, I've got dance class".Elena just looks at her but in a sharp tone "They still have those, do they?".

TheGilbert'sHouse -Day 167

Elena is carrying a vase of flowers up the stairs, she passes Mr. Gilbert coming down, carrying a newspaper.Mr. Gilbert looks at the flowers "Beautiful, dear". Elena smiles. However seconds later Elena is putting the flowers down when she glances up out of the window to see something in the distance on a visible stretch of the white winding road, a boy on a bike seems to be cycling towards them, a satchel slung across him. Elena is frozen to the spot and almost stops breathing. Palms sweat, heart races. The boy disappears from view.

Elena hurries out onto the landing, trying to keep sight of the boy, and into the front bedroom... Elena hurries to the window, looks out, trying to see...No boy. Was she imagining it? She steps back, almost letting herself feel some relief, but then he bobs back into view, closer now to the house. Elena watches him through the glass, as he stops at the garden gate.

Cycles up to the front door and disappears from view beneath the porch. She hears the clang of the doorbell. Elena is frozen, waiting. A figure steps out from beneath the porch.Sam, in his khaki. He looks up at her. Elena puts her hands on the pane, as though to reach him but she hears her father answer the door. Below, Sam fades to nothing. Then the sound of a terrible, animal cry from her father. Elena can believe what she had just seen as she bows her head, hands against the glass pane with wet eyes.


	19. It's Peaceful

Many weeks had past and Elena and Stefan have been sending letters to each other about how they both couldn't wait to be married. Elena had slowly been recovering from her brothers' death and she thought the only way was to get back to volunteering, Elena had settled herself back in.

Elena and other nurses move between beds of sleeping men,hanging up Christmas decorations, tinsel and some holly.As she's next to one bed the occupant, Billy, calls out "Nurse!" Elena turns to look at the man, his expression warm. Billy smiles "You're walking on air, Nurse!" Elena smiles. Billy continues "Go on, spill the beans!" Elena hesitates, then decides to tell him.Elena smiles "I'm going to Brighton in the morning to meet my fiance, we're getting married".Billy lays back "Over there, is he, fighting the Boch?" She nods. Billy continues "Now you're a reason for a man to get through, Miss, if you don't mind my saying".She tucks him up with a smile. Elena looks at him "Settle down and get some sleep".

Brighton -Boxing Day

An excited Elena is fixing a hat on, in a large gilt mirror in a corner of the elegant, high-ceilinged lobby. Her mother is with her, helping. Around them, we get a sense of the coming and going of guests, and smart, uniformed staff.Muffled, discreet elegance. A phone is ringing somewhere.Elena looks at her mother "How do I look?". Mrs. Gilbert adjusts her "Positively bridal. Haven't you heard from him yet?".

Elena smiled "He only got home last night,Mother".She glances at a clock.Elena continued "Half an hour to go".A hotel clerk comes over.Hotel Clerk interrupts Elena "Miss Elena Gilbert?", Elena turns "Yes".The hotel clerk points to a direction "A telephone call for you, Miss".Elena was surprised "That must be him! I hope he's not going to be late".She follows the clerk over to a desk, where apricot pink flowers sit a blue glass vase. Her mother watches, with a trace of anxiety.

Elena's hand as, in slight slow motion, she reaches for the receiver. She lifts it to her ear.Elena speaks first "Hello?The line is fuzzy, but no one replies the other end".Elena speaks his name "...Stefan?" She hears a sob and someone is crying. Anxiety floods her. Elena is silent for second "...What?" then suddenly she hears Mrs. Salvatore's voice as shes choking sobs "Elena...Oh God Elena...Oh God..".

Elena's blood starts to turn to ice. All other sound cuts out just the throbbing pulse of her heart.Around her, the lobby freezes- people stopped in their tracks, the hotel clerk, her Mother...The world at a standstill.Mrs. Salvatore's voice continues as she is choking sobs "He's dead...Stefan's dead".Elena's eyes are staring at a silent, frozen world. A breeze tinkles the ceiling chandelier then ruffles the flowers in the blue vase, their colour so dazzling bright, it hurts the eyes.

Many Hours Later

Gulls, flying against a grey sky, keening angrily. Elena, standing on the beach, gazing stunned and numb into the waves as they crash and suck at the shingle... A small crab scuttles across her shoe, Elena barely noticing. A numb, blank Elena sits in an armchair, anxiously watched by her parents, a cup of coffee in front of her. There's still no sound.She tries to pick up the delicate porcelain cup, but her hand shakes so much, it's impossible. The cup chinks loudly against its saucer. Her parents exchange a worried glance.

The Next Day Mrs. Salvatore's House

Elena sits, straight and still, on a couch. Mrs. Salvatore is nearby, red-eyed, lost in her own world. Grief isolates them both.The Salvatore's Lawyer stands with them as he reads out the letter "Letter here from an officer in his company...died of wounds at Louvencourt clearing station". Elena looked up "What was he doing at the front?" The Salvatore Lawyer looks at her blankly in shock. Mrs. Salvatore speaks "Why was he in a trench?". The lawyer scans the letter and speaks "Suddenly sent there by all accounts, for a big push".

The lawyer finishes the letter "False alarm. He was out mending wire. Shot by a sniper at 2 am while bravely carrying out duties. Taken straight to Louvencourt, died late afternoon...noble and painless death".Elena stands "That's a long time after he was shot! What happened?" Mrs. Salvatore, agitated, gets up; none of them want to think about this. The lawyer re-reads "Painless...I suppose the man would know".Mrs. Salvatore goes over to a record collection, pulls out a gramophone record. Mrs. Salvatore holds it up "He loved this piece...so did his father". She turns away, close to tears. Elena feels someone taking her hand looks down. It was nobody.

Elena decides that she wanted to get some air so she stands near a cliff not to far from the house, Elena is standing there, in a bleak wind, as Mrs. Salvatore comes out and joins her. There's a light dusting of snow on the ground.


	20. Why Part I

Elena travels back to oxford to her old volunteering house, she enters a large, light-drenched sun room dotted with recovering soldiers. She enquires of one of them, he points to a young man in convalescent blues at the far end, one arm in a sling. As Elena approaches, she takes in at all, slim young man with an attractive face nothing much of the soldier about him. A Nurse is helping him to his feet. Elena "Excuse me I'm Elena Gilbert,fiancee to Stefan Salvatore". George realises who she is and his expression closes, with gentle weariness.The nurse interrupts "The officer's not receiving visitors today".George speaks as he makes a gesture to the nurse "I did write to you, Miss Gilbert".

Elena "Yes I thank you for that, and I'm sorry for the solicitations, it's just" George interrupting, gentle "There's really nothing more I can say".Elena "But you - you did see Stefan at the clearing station that day" George starts limping painfully away, propped up by the nurse, who tut-tuts disapprovingly at Elena.George turns to face her "Comfort yourself that it was a quick and painless end".Elena gets impatient "Everyone keeps telling me that,but Stefan lived for hours after he was shot!" George didn't know she knew this.

George closing it down "I'm sorry for your loss".He keeps walking. Elena hesitates then pursues him. "I understand! You're afraid I'll make a scene, start throwing myself around like some hysteric. And why should you, after all you've been through, be the messenger of some terrible end to a family you've never met?" He turns to look at her and she sees the hesitation on his face. Elena continues "I need to know the truth. It's the only thing left I can do for him".A beat. George gestures to the nurse, who leaves them. Elena waits.

George sits down "Would you like to sit down?" Elena declines "I'm fine".George clears his throat. This is difficult.George begins "It was a messy wound, low down in the abdomen. They operated, they did their best. I was in the bed next to him. He didn't stand a chance".Elena looks straight at him the whole time.George keeps talking "He came round for a few hours".Elena sits next to him "Did he say anything? Was there a message?" George was gentle with her "The pain was too great, Miss. Gilbert. It made anything else impossible".Elena remains steady.Elena looks straight "I see. Yes, that would explain it". She Paused "He suffered a great deal?". George just looks at her then nods.

Elena closes her eyes for a brief moment, struggling to deal with this.George stands "They're short of everything in the clearing stations, it's chaos, not enough medics for the number of wounded. They were waiting for morphine stocks".Elena stands too "Did some arrive?". George looked ahead "He got a dose near the end".Elena's relieved to hear this "Were there any words? Anything?" George is silent.Elena "Please...". George looked at Elena "He said Lying on this hillside for six days has made me very stiff".Elena looks at him then down, defeated by this.George began to walk away "I'm sorry. None of it makes any sense".Elena holds out a hand "You're very kind. I won't forget it".George takes her hand, presses it between his; suddenly drawn to that strength and resolve of hers.Elena turns and walks away. He watches her go.

The Salvatore House

Elena is heading up the snowy garden path when Stefan's distraught cousin Clare comes running out to greet her "Stefan's kit. They've sent it back to us!" Clare runs back into the house. Elena hesitates, not sure if she can face this. Elena walks into the living room to be met by a terrible sight. Mrs. Salvatore is standing frozen in horror,looking at a heap of blood and mud-stained khaki clothes in the centre of the room. The smell is terrible that Elena covers her nose and mouth with her hand.Mrs. Salvatore speaks in terror "How could they do this?! How could they send us that...that, it's not my Stefan!". Mrs. Salvatore turns away from the horrible sight.

Mrs. Salvatore yells "Take it outside, take it!" Clare steps forward, but Elena stops her "Wait".She goes over to the bloody heap, stares at it for a moment. Then kneels down beside it. She has to brace herself to breathe normally, because of the smell "Oh God..." She reaches across, picks up a damp, blood-soaked item, Stefan's vest, ripped and torn.She picks up his cap, all flattened and squashed. Next, his jacket, covered in dried viscera. Elena holds it up. She has to look, she has to check...Bracing herself, she reaches into the inside pocket. The filth of the trenches comes off on her hands, but she carries on. She feels something -pulls out Stefan's wallet. Her fingers are trembling, but she opens it. Inside, is a photo of her. Elena wipes hair from her face, gets a streak of dirt across it. She feels something else, reaches in and pulls out a sheaf of papers. Elena lays them down. They're splattered, filthy, but she smooths them out. They're poems, headed "For Elena". One has dried violet flowers folded into it.Elena gazes at them overcome, her emotions rising to the surface; sobs of grief and joy combined. At last something from him. At last, she can grieve...

Elena and Mrs. Salvatore head to the family garden as they are digging a hole in the frozen ground, as Mrs. Salvatore watches, Clare pours boiling water from a kettle to help thaw the soil. However as this is happening Elena overhears Stefan's voice in her mind "Violets from Plug Street Wood,Sweet, I send you oversea".Elena and Mrs. Salvatore shovel Stefan's kit into the hole. Then they start to bury it.Stefan's voice is overheard again by Elena "It is strange they should be blue,Blue when his soaked blood was red,For they grew around his head;It is strange they should be blue".


	21. Why Part II (Finale)

Many Weeks Later - Elena's Dorm room

Winifred is walking to breakfast, when she notices a figure slumped in an archway. It's Elena, the books she was carrying scattered on the ground before her. She's just passed out. Winifred hurries over, kneels next to her. Elena is out of it, panting, barely aware of her surroundings. Winifred sees her anguish. Winifred panics "Elena? Goodness, are you alright?". Elena doesn't respond she's trembling all over she slips again, falling but Winifred tries to catch her, she hears Winifred yell "Somebody give me a hand here?". The running footsteps of other women coming towards her.

Elena is lying on her side, in bed. The crisis is over, but her expression is blank, pale, without hope. Behind her stands Winifred, holding books and some grapes. Winifred walks past "I brought some more books for you".Elena remains with her back turned, saying nothing. Winifred decides to open the curtains, letting in a flood of sunlight. Then comes back and sits down.Winifred places them down "Did you manage to read the last ones?" Winifred sees a pile of books on the floor, they look untouched. She sits down. Elena feels her patient, calm presence. After a moment Elena turns to face her. "I've lost my brother and my man I've ever loved over there, you know. In France, but the War still got to them". Winifred sits on the bed "It made us all feel powerless".

Elena questions "Were you there too?". Winifred clears her throat "For the last few months. I volunteered at a signals station near Abbeville". Elena's eyes just look at her but Winifred kept talking "We're surrounded by ghosts. Our job now is to try and give a voice to them".Her words resonate deeply with Elena, "but you need to start at the beginning. Get up, get dressed.Eat. I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not". She smiles her warm smile at Elena.

The Next Day - Church Near by

Elena is walking though the corridors and overhears a loud yells of different voices and as she enters she sees people, men, women and children arguing about war. Elena stands and listens to many people's opinions but has the thought of standing up and speaking, her hands are shaking and sweating. Elena clears her throat and takes her first steps up the stairs to the stage "I have something to say!" and all of a sudden everybody stares as she reaches the middle of the stage.

"As you were speaking, I was remembering one of them. I never knew his name, but he was a brave man, and somebody's son. I held his hand as he lay dying" she hears murmurs as people don't like this. Some get up and walk out.Elena continues "I lost a brother, Sam, in the war, and my fiance! There was no final message for them, no hand to hold; just pain and a dirty,undignified death! I can't make sense of it either, except when I held the hand of that German, it was Stefan's hand too that I was holding, and Sam's, their pain was the same pain, their blood the same blood. Our grief is the grief of hundreds and thousands of German women and men!".

People now start to BOO loudly, the mother walks out, more follow her, until only a few are left. Elena yells "All of you! But especially those of us who were left behind! The mothers, sisters, women we send our men to war! I fought my father to let my brother go because we think it's the right thing, the honourable thing, but all I can do is stand here and ask you, is it?Was I right? Or can I find the courage to accept there might be another way? Perhaps their deaths have meaning only if west and together now, and say no! No to killing, no to war! No to the endless cycle of revenge. I say no more of it!" The few remaining people are silent, as her words resonate.

The Next Day- Spring

A beautiful spring day. Elena stands on the garden path,gazing at Melrose. The house is shut down, the curtains closed, it has a neglected feel to it.She starts walking towards the front door. Elena unlocks the creaky door, swings it open, and steps into the silent hallway. So many memories... However minutes later Elena stands in the living room. The large pieces of furniture are covered in dust sheets.She sees her piano, with dusty sheaf music lying on top of it.She goes over, lifts the lid. Tinkles a few notes. Then shuffles through the music, until she finds Sam's piece.She sits down and starts to play, hesitantly...the notes ringing out in the empty house.

The Long White Road

Elena walks down the long white road, towards the lake. She sees it glittering through spindly trees.Elena hears Stefan's Voice "The sunshine on the long white road That ribboned down the hill,The velvet clematis that clung Around your window sill Are waiting for you still...". Elena stands gazing out at the peaceful water, by the old jetty. It's still there, intact.Stefan's voice continues to be heard "Again the shadowed pool shall break In dimples at your feet...And when the thrush sings in your wood Unknowing, you may meet Another stranger, sweet".Elena starts to shed her clothes, one by one, until she's down to her petticoat.Then she walks into the water.

Elena swims through the water, feeling the strength in her limbs. Stefan's voice "And if he is not quite so old As the boy you used to know,And less proud, too, and worthier,You may not let him go". Stefan, Sam, and Victor's voices as they once were, laughing and chatting, carefree. Stefan's voice "For daisies are truer than passionflowers,It will be better so.And it's quiet again" The water ripples out around her She moves through it, surrounded by the beauty of nature,immersed in it, at one.

The Lake

Elena walks out of the water, lifting her face to the warm sun... Something in her transformed by this experience... Up ahead, she sees something, by a tree trunk. Goes over, and picks up an aqua-blue bird's egg. Fragile. Perfect. But for a single crack.

The Train

Elena sits in a train compartment, pen in hand, a notebook on her lap, making hasty notes. It's as though a dam has burst her hand can't move quickly enough across the page.She stops, as a memory of Stefan's voice suddenly fills her head "I kept quiet because I was moved by it, I found it beautiful...and you seem an impossible person to say that to".Elena gazes out of the window, as the past floods back... Elena gazes at her page of writing, overwhelmed by the memory...

The Next Day

Elena is mopping the corridor floor when the loud boom of cannon fire sounds from outside. She doesn't even flinch. There's a sound of shouting, peals of laughter, running footsteps. Elena looks up to see two young nurses, faces flushed, running towards her. "It's over! The armistice is signed! It's finally over!" Elena just watches with no reaction. There's the sound of celebrations already kicking off in the street outside.One of them turns back, looks directly at her. "WE WON!" they scream but Elena's face as she takes this in. Then she returns to her tray, an automaton.

Elena, in civilian clothes now, is pushed along by the jostling crowd. People shout, cheer, wave rattles, but the sound cuts in and out, Elena can't connect with it. To muffled sound, Elena is being whirled round and round by the jubilant soldier she breaks free. Elena sees steps ahead of her, stumbles and pushes her way through the crowd towards them. Elena stumbles inside, her footsteps echoing on marble.Above her, the high-vaulted dome, ahead of her, row upon row of pews. It's another world in here, silent and dark.Elena walks down a side aisle. She hears a faint,rhythmic whispering, Francis Danby's painting of a shipwreck in storm-ripped seas LOOMS ahead of her now.

Elena puts her hands over her ears to block the sound then sinks into a pew. After a moment, she clasps her hands together, as though in prayer. Elena speaks out loud while facing the picture "They'll want to forget you, they'll want me to forget. But I can't - I won't...". The Brilliant sunshine was shimming though the doors. An Oxford quad.Muffled sound. Students walk past, smiling, chatting,laughing. As though nothing has changed.Elena steps into frame, holding a small suitcase.

"...I promise you, all of you".

The End


End file.
